Lord of the Rings high school one-shots!
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: An AU where Lord of the Rings and Hobbit characters are in high school and are average teenagers! Also including characters that Peter Jackson created, like Tauriel, etc. I do not own the characters or book series, only the plots. And characters might be OCC because I mean, come on, it's an AU. Now taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the people who are reading this! So basically this is going to be a Lord of the Rings and Hobbit characters AU where the characters are around the same age and are in high school! Well, except for the white council and the wizards in the story.**

**And no flames, please, this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction!**

**Now lets begin, shall we? And if you have a suggestion for a one-shot I will be more than happy to use it!**

* * *

Frodo walked down the hall at Middle Earth Senior High school, his back pack slung over his left shoulder.

He walked through the wave of sophomore students who were running to their classes.

When Frodo arrived at his locker, he couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

Why you may ask. Well, because their was more space by the lockers than in the middle of the hallway.

He lazily entered his locker combo, his fingers twisting and turning the lock. When the door opened, he smiled in satisfaction before stuffing his heavy backpack in his locker, but not before grabbing his math and science book before slaming the locker door shut.

Suddenly he heard the sound of fast scampering feet upon the floor of the halls. And the noise was coming in Frodo's direction.

He looked up to find his two good friends, Merry and Pippin, looking tired and out of breath.

"What did you do this time?" Frodo couldn't help but ask.

You see, Merry and Pippin were in this Prank Group that was led by twins Kili and Fili, who were seniors.

Also in their prank group was Gimli, a moody short junior, and a bunch of other people that Frodo couldn't remember.

"Stole Tauriel's script for the play she's in." Merry said, heaving breaths in between each word.

Tauriel was a senior that was in the theater, music, and choir program. She had long fire red hair that was always in a pony tail and emerald green eyes.

"What was it called?" Pippin asked, pausing for a moment while stroking his chin. "Les Miserbabliblies?"

An irritated but familiar sigh was heard behind him. "I think you mean Les Miserables, Pippin."

Frodo turned, happy to see his best friend since kindergarten Sam.

Sam stood there, his arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed at his two prankster friends.

"You shouldn't have done that. Tauriel's going to kill you, you know that, right?" Sam asked while frowning.

Merry laughed light heartedly.

"So? It was worth it! Plus, Kili said he'd give me 20 dollars if I stole-"

"Of course Kili did," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"MERRY AND PIPPIN YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Frodo flinched as he heard the outraged voice of Tauriel at the end of the hall.

"Oh crap!" Pippin gasped in worry. "Got to go! Bye Frodo, Sam!"

And with that, Merry and Pippin ran down the hall.

Frodo starred after them, smirking in amusement at his two friends.

"Hey Frodo," Tauriel asked while perfectly raising an eyebrow, her emerald green eyes studying him. "Have you seen two bumbling idiots by the names of Merry and Pippin? They took my script!" she said in outrage and anger.

The smirk on Frodo's face quickly faded, realizing that Tauriel might think he knew something she didn't.

"No. Not at all," he said, trying his hardest to sound convincing.

Tauriel looked confused. "You haven't? Bard said that you two would know where Merry and Pippin were, you and Sam are best friends with them, after all."

Sam shrugged simply. "I think their probably stealing Oreo's from Galadriel's life skill class room. Again" he snorted while rolling his eyes.

But Frodo knew he was lying, because Merry and Pippin went to Saruman's math room to steal all the calculators. Don't ask why, it was another request from Kili and Fili. He knew that because Merry and Pippin were telling him about it the day before. They said it was on their daily schedule of pranks.

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you Sam," she said kindly before marching down the hall, her smile faded and her eyes filled with anger.

"Why in the world do Merry and Pippin do stuff like this? Didn't them two learned by now?" Sam asked while sighing.

Frodo shrugged. "Don't know. But all I know is that will be the last time we will see Merry and Pippin ever again."

Sam rolled his eyes while laughing before the two best friends walked to Science that was taught by Elrond.

* * *

**And done! Did you like it or hate it? Let me know in a review, please! And if I spelt the characters names wrong, I apologize, I haven't read the books in the while, okay?**

**Bye and have a good night! And while your add it, favorite and follow!**


	2. A typical prank group meeting

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all! Don't own anything in the story except the name of the school, and the plot :(.**

**But let's do this!**

* * *

Kili sat at the head of the table in the High school library, his twin brother Fili right by his side.

"So, breaking news?" Fili asked, his eyes roaming around the group.

"Stole Saruman's calculators like you told us to," Merry said, fiddling with

Kili smirked. "Oh, so that's why he was so ticked off in math today." he noted happily.

Pippin rolled his eyes while laughing. "Yep, also stole Tauriel's script for her play. Almost got killed by her, but Frodo and Sam kept her away for quite a while we went to Saruman's room."

"Perfection," Kili stated while smiling.

Thorin looked around the group.

"Whatever shall we do next?" he asked while laughing.

"How about we steal Legolas's bow." Gimli muttered.

Gimli and Legolas were arch enemies, although they hardly ever talk to each other, everyone knows that they both hate each other with a burning passion.

"I was thinking more like paintballing the other grade." Merry said while smiling.

Kili's eyes went wide at the perfectly awesome idea.

_That would be awesome! Why didn't I think of that before?! _he thought while snagging a thing of double stuffed Oreo's out of his backpack.

"You brought Oreo's!?" Fili yelled at his brother in shock.

The librarian looked up for a moment, eyes narrowed before she looked at whatever she was doing.

Kili heaved a sigh of relief before he opened the container of goodness before passing it around the table.

"Mm," Faramir smiled as he took a bite of the double-stuffed Oreo.

Footsteps were heard coming up to the table.

Kili looked up to find Tauriel standing there, arms crossed over her chest and looking a mixture between amused and irritated.

"Put those away," she snapped firmly. "Librarians coming your direction."

Kili looked behind him and sure enough the librarian was coming over.

"Crap! Bombur, hide the Oreo's!" Fili whisper shouted in panic.

Bombur, who was just about to take a bite of his oreo, quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth before hiding it under the table just five seconds before the librarian showed up.

The librarian looked over the group of students, eyes still narrowed.

The whole group smiled innocently at her, causing the Librarian to grumble. "What am I going to do with that bunch!?" as she walked away.

Bombur sighed in relief before taking out the Oreo's once more.

"You owe me," Tauriel stated bluntly to Kili.

Kili said nothing, just smirked his signature smirk. "Sure I do," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tauriel sighed in irritation before marching off to who knows where.

Kili smiled after her, but not before thinking.

_Why would Tauriel help me?_

* * *

**Annnnnd, done! So do you like it? Let me know in the reviews! And requests are now open if you want to request anything, just leave it in the reviews!**

**And until next time! :D :D :D :D**


	3. Fencing match

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two for you all. For one thing, I do not own the characters in the this story nor lord of the rings, J.R.R Tolkien does.  
Now lets begin!**

* * *

Eowyn watched from the bleachers as the Middle Earth Senior High school fence team was gearing up in fencing gear for the upcoming one by one match against Gondor Academy.

Her eyes landed on her friend, Aragorn, who was also her crush since who knows how long.

He was probably the best fencer on the whole team, and no, Eowyn wasn't just saying that because she liked him. It was true, he even made up some defense techniques also, which of course he practiced on Eowyn.

Aragorn picked up a fencing sword, swung it around a few times, then dropped it and tried another one, this one he kept in his hands.

Eowyn laughed. Typical Aragorn, has to make sure everything is perfect.

"Hey," a voice greeted. Eowyn turned her head to find her good friend Arwen, a light smile on her face.

"You watch fencing matches?" Eowyn asked in shock.

_But why would she? She never shown up to one before._ Eowyn thought in confusion.

"Oh, silly me. My new boyfriend is on the team." Arwen replied.

Eowyn was taken aback.

_She had a boyfriend?_ Eowyn thought in shock. _Since when!?_

"When did you two start dating?" Eowyn couldn't help but ask, the words slipping out of her mouth.

Arwen looked in deep thought for a moment before answering. "Um. . . . 1 month, 20 days, and 34 seconds. No wait, 35, ugh, 36-"

"Okay, I get it," Eowyn laughed but before she could ask more the ref blew a whistle.

"Our first two component are Aragorn McCarthy and Boromir Sophomore."

The crowds applauded. Eowyn cheered loudly while smiling, hoping Aragorn would look at her. But he didn't.

Aragorn swiftly walked up to the fighting mat, along with the teen named Boromir.

Boromir looked around Aragorn's age, 17 or 18, with swift blondish brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Prepared to lose?" Boromir sneered, glaring at Aragorn.

"Is that a threat?" he retorted before putting on the fencing mask you were suppose to wear or else you got injured.

Boromir did the same, but not before giving him a quick glare.

"And," the ref paused for a long moment.

"JUST YELL ON GAURD!" An outraged voice that belonged to Kili yelled from somewhere in the audience.

The whole audience cracked up, Eowyn laughing along too.

_Typical Kili. _she thought while smiling.

"Couldn't said it better myself. On guard." The ref said.

And then, Aragorn and Boromir were off.

Boromir fiercely swung his sword, Aragorn blocking each hit spot on.

It went like this for a long while before Aragorn did a disarming maneuver and swept Boromir off his feet, causing him to hit the gym mat with a loud BANG.

"I win," Aragorn said smugly while all the students from Middle Earth Senior High school cheered.

Eowyn walked down to the bleachers to the gym to congratulate him, a bright smile on her face.

But Arwen was faster, she sped off and ran to Aragorn, giving him a big hug.

Aragorn smiled, but hugged Arwen back.

Eowyn felt something piercing her heart as right then and there she watched the Aragorn kiss Arwen.

_So they were dating._ She thought sadly before walking out of the gym, not daring to look back.

* * *

**And done! So tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**And while your at it, Review, Favorite, and follow!**


	4. The card game

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy that most of you guys enjoy this story so far. **

**Don't own Lord of the Rings nor the hobbit, you should know that by now.**

* * *

Aragorn looked at the white board in his history class, obviously borded out of his mind.

He liked school, really did, but this class had to be his least favorite of them all, and that was saying something, because he had math with Saruman.

Why he hated the class?

One, because it was boring, and Two, he had Radagast for a teacher.

Radagast was an elderly man that had a ragged brown beard, wore a crazy looking hat, and hat birds living under his hat.

To be honest (and not trying to be rude, this was the truth.) but Radagast was a complete psychopath with mood swings. **(A/N: I had to have the teacher have mood swings because my brother has to deal with a teacher like that for his history class, ha ha. Fell sorry for my bro.)**

"Hey, did Radagast fall asleep?" Farimir asked loudly, raising an eyebrow.

Aragorn looked at him strangely. "How could he have fallen asleep he was just teaching five- oh my god, he actually fell asleep." he said, the last part in pure shock.

Because there was Radagast, sitting in his teacher chair, fast asleep, his face on the history textbook.

Fili laughed before announcing. "Who wants to play Apples to apples!"

Aragorn shrugged. "Why not." he said, actually surprising himself.

Arwen, his girlfriend, nodded too. "I guess I'll play too." was all she said.

Soon sitting around the round table in the back of the history class was Aragorn and Arwen, along with Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Tauriel, and Legolas (who didn't look like he wanted to be there.)

"So, does everyone know how to play?" Kili asked.

Everyone nodded as Kili passed out seven cards to the each of us.

When the seventh card reached Aragorn's hands he flipped his cards over.

The cards were: **Penguins, high school bathrooms, San Frinsico, Boy scouts, Cuba, busses, and brothers.**

Man, this game was so random.

Once everyone got their cards, Fili announced. "I'll go first,"

Then, he flipped over a green card.

"The card is. . . bumbling. Clumsy, awkward, and blundering."

Kili laughed. "Man, that sounds like Bombur."

Everyone laughed while Bombor pointedly glared at Kili, but he was still laughing.

Aragorn flipped through his cards.

_I guess brothers would work, since Kili is Fili's brother. _Aragorn thought while shrugging, putting the card down.

Kili then put his card down, followed by Tauriel, and so on until Legolas was the last to put a card down.

"Okay. So the cards are," Fili announced dramatically while flipping the first card over.

"Cats."

Bombor looked around the room, not meeting Fili's eyes.

"Bombor, did you put that in there?"

Bombor shrugged, he was sweating now. "Yes-I mean- no!"

Thorin laughed. "Yep he did."

"So know we've got," Fili flipped over the card and started cracking up.

"Oh my god, that is so true."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "What is?" he asked.

"Brothers! Who ever put in brothers is a mastermind."

Kili gaped at his brother. "Not true! Not true at all!"

Tauriel and Arwen rolled their eyes.

"Oh it is, face it." Tauriel said, making Kili pout in defeat.

Arwen laughed.

And so the game went on.

Aragorn won the first card, and the second, and the third.

_Who knew a person with bad cards could win every round? _Aragorn thought while smirking.

They were now on the last card, this card could crown Aragorn the winner.

"And the winner who gets the card disgusting is," Thorin paused a moment before he said.

"High school bathrooms."

Aragorn cheered before he happily took the card.

As soon as he took it the bell rang.

Radagast jumped up straight in the air. "Time to go already? I've only been teaching for a minute!"

Arwen and Aragorn laughed before the two made their way to lunch, which honestly was the best time of the day for Aragorn.

* * *

**Man, I just love this story so much I've been updating it left and right! :D But that's a good thing, you guys want to read it so here you go.**

**The next time I'll update will probably be tomorrow or Tuesday, Christmas eve, when I'm uploading a chapter for my other book.**

**Goodbye and have a good day! :D**


	5. Food fight!

**Okay, here is the chapter you've been waiting, like, a day for! I loved writing this one so much (even though your not allowed to have food fights in schools, I just had to write about this.)**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

Frodo sat down at the lunch table he has been sitting at since the first day of Freshmen year, along with Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

Although there was a huge gap where nobody sat, Frodo really liked sitting at the table.

"Hey Frodo, company," a voice greeted.

Frodo turned to see Aragorn and Arwen, two of Frodo's friends that were seniors.

And yes, unlike all schools, all the grades had lunch at the same time at Middle Earth Senior High school.

"Can we sit here?" Arwen added with hope.

Frodo nodded his head. "Sure, why not," was all he said.

Merry flashed Frodo a look, but he ignored his friends glare.

"So, are you friends with Kili and Fili?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo, along with Merry and Pippin nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam mumbled. See, Sam had a bad history with Kili and Fili. They were nutrual friends, yes, but one of their pranks went wrong and that ended up Sam in the hospital with two broken bones in his leg.

Arwen nodded. "Okay, just wondering because the two seem to be up to something. Well, I mean they always are. But seriously, they've been acting up all week long."

A small smirk appeared on Merry's face as he simply shrugged.

"Dunno what your talking about." he stated.

Frodo rolled his eyes. He could tell when his friend was lying, because he always smiles and smirks when he lies.

Sam looked at a nearby table.

Frodo followed his gaze and laughed.

He was now looking at Sam's crush, Rosie.

She was laughing and talking to her friends. Rosie must've sensed Sand and Frodo watching her because she turned her head, looking at the two friends.

Frodo snapped his gaze away from her while Sam didn't look away at all.

And right at that moment Merry and Pippin, along with everyone else in the prank group slowly stood up, a piece of food in hand.

"Oh no," Sam groaned, knowing what they were going to do.

"TAKE COVER!" Frodo yelled five seconds before the whole group shouted at the same time.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And with that the cafeteria turned from Peaceful to a possible World War 3 zone.

Left and right, food was being thrown everywhere.

Sam hide under the cafiteria table, while Frodo grabbed an apple and chucked it at Gimli.

"Oh its on!" Gimli shouted, throwing his whole tray at Frodo.

Frodo laughed, easily ducking from under the flying lunch tray.

Merry and Pippin both chucked a cookie at Saruman as he was walking by.

"GET THE TEACHER!" Frodo yelled.

_Why did I say that!?_ Frodo thought in dismay as all the grades started to fling food at the teacher.

"STOP!" A booming voice shouted.

The whole cafiteria stopped and looked at the music teacher, Gandalf.

He was a really good and awesome teacher, just that you don't want to get on his bad side.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Legolas stood up stiffly, glaring at Gimli. "Gimli, along with the two wildebeests," he pointed at Kili and Fili.

"Decided to have a food fight along with the rest of the prank group in the cafeteria."

Gandalf sighed, although his eyes shone in pure amusement.

"I will let Mr. Durin and Mr. Durin off with a warning. Back to lunch."

And with that, Gandalf walked off, Saruman right behind him, muttering some unflattering comments about Frodo on the way out.

Sam sighed. "You know, tomorrow your going to be a goner." he said fearfully as he picked up his surprisingly untouched sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Aragorn laughed. "Don't worry, Saruman always says stuff but he never actually does it."

Arwen pointedly glared at her boyfriend. "That's one percent of the time."

Frodo sighed.

"Great. Nice knowing you guys." he mumbled as he got up to throw his tray away.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! (Well, long for me, anyway.) There was a 503 error on my computer that wouldn't go away.  
But it's gone now. So probably the next chapter will be uploaded sometime this weekend or next week, depends how much free time I have.**

**And I'm going to give you a hint on the next chapter, its about one of the prank group guys spending time with his crush**

**Until next time! And favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Quality time

**Hey everyone! I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed this story. It makes my day seeing the nice comments that people write.**

**Now lets do this thing! (Do not judge me, I know I'm a weirdo :P)**

* * *

Faramir nervously walked down the hall.

_Today I'm going to do it._ He told himself. _Today I'll talk to my crush._

His friends have been making so much fun of him lately when they found out Faramir liked someone. They kept on making mock kissing faces at him and would keep on pushing him towards every girl they seen, because they didn't know who it was.

And that's when he seen her.

Eowyn walked down the hall, her beautiful long blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Her bluish gray eyes sparkled as she swiftly walked towards her locker.

Although Faramir still noticed the sad look that was on her face.

Faramir ran towards her.

"Hey Eowyn," he greeted while stuttering.

The girl he greeted laughed.

"What a surprise. But hi Faramir." she said, returning the greeting. A smile appared on her face and Faramir then thought how beautiful it was.

_The only guy that used to make her smile was her friend Aragorn._ Faramir thought with a tad of envy.

"What's wrong? You look a little sad." Faramir asked in concern.

Eowyn stiffened for a moment. "I'm fine," she said bluntly.

Faramir shook his head. "No, your not. You know what? A little quality time with the old Faramir will help you." Faramir said while pointing at himself.

Eowyn laughed shortly but nodded her head.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

Faramir did a fist pump and cheered while Eowyn laughed at him.

"Your laughing at me!" Faramir whined.

Eowyn smirked. "So?" was all she said.

"You seem to do that a lot," he said in a fake dramatic voice.

Faramir fake pouted before thinking for a moment.

"Let's go to class then. Don't want to be late."

So then, Faramir took Eowyn's hand and dragged her down the hall, practically skipping.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn said breathlessly while laughing.

"I'm skipping, obviously! You NEED to get with the program!" Faramir said, trying to do an impression of those mall girls that were obsessed with Instagram.

Eowyn was now crying from laughter, because Faramir saw a small tear streaming down her face as she was laughing.

Faramir smiled at his accomplishment before they arrived at music, taught by Gandalf.

* * *

When first period came, Eowyn was happy. And not because Faramir had free period at the same time was her.

He was actually sweet, weird (but in a good way,) and VERY funny. Seriously, he'd make Eowyn laugh every five minutes. At this point the teachers in every class were looking at her strangely because she was laughing so much.

"Hey Eowyn!" A familiar voice called.

Eowyn turned, shocked to see Aragorn coming in her direction. She was still really sad over the subject of him and her best friend dating, but she got used to it. They've been dating for over a month now.

"There you are Eowyn!" a tired voice of Faramir said behind her.

Eowyn laughed (one of the many times of the day, actually.) to find Faramir panting heavily.

"What on earth did you do?" she asked, forgetting about Aragorn completely for a moment.

"Paint balled the freshmen. Almost was caught by the nazgul bullying group. Would've whipped my ass, that's for sure."

The Nazgul were a group of nine bullies that would terrorize anyone that came in their path.

Eowyn shuttered at the thought of them.

Aragorn awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting something or?" he said awkwardly.

Eowyn nodded shortly. "Yes, sorry. But text me after school about what you were going to tell me."

Aragorn nodded before running off to who knows where.

Faramir starred after Aragorn blankly, lost in thought.

Eowyn decided to flick him to get his attention.

"Hey!" Faramir yelled, causing some of the students in learners group from Sophomore year to glare at him.

"That actually hurt, thank you very much."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do now? You would not leave my side today." she said while laughing slightly.

Faramir thought. "How about we go get dominos!"

Eowyn nearly laughed at Faramir's face expression, but she just glared softly at him.

"We can't go Domino's pizza during free period. How about at lunch we go?"

Faramir nodded in excitement. "YES! Sounds awesome!" he cheered.

Eowyn rolled her eyes while smiling. "Of course you'd be excited about that." she snorted.

Faramir jockingly glared at her. "And what does that mean?"

Eowyn shrugged, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

So the rest of the day Eowyn spent with Faramir, and let me just say, it was one of the best days of her whole life.

* * *

**And done! Sorry I haven't been updating this! I feel so incredibly guilty. I've just published a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and I'm starting to think its a bad idea because a lot of people are wanting me to update frantically and now I've been spending over seven hours on Fanfiction writing the stories for you guys. But that's good! I really love you guys for favorting and following my story. (Is favorting a word? LOL, I should know this but I don't.)**

**I also noticed that this isn't the best chapter I've written, but oh well.**

**Until next time, and favorite, review, and follow! That's what keeps this story going.**


	7. New class pet

**Hey everyone! Thank you for everything! From reviewing, to favorites, to follows on this story! I really love this writing experience and you guys make it better! So a person (to lazy to insert name, lol.) suggested that Gollum/Sméagol could be a class pet and I freakin' loved the idea. So I've decided to write about that today! **

**Don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Toilkien does.**

* * *

Merry and his best friend Pippin walked into homeroom class that was taught by Elrond.

Frodo and Sam were all ready there, laughing about something.

"Hey Frodo," Merry greeted while plopping down next to Sam.

Sam muttered a greeting while Frodo simply said, "Hey," really lazily.

Pippin sat down on Merry's right and joined in Frodo and Sam's conversation the track competition coming up.

"I bet your going to kick butt, Frodo," Merry said, trying to encourage his distant relative.

Frodo shrugged. "I hope so," he muttered as Elrond walked in, carrying a cage with a blanket thrown over it that was shaking frantically.

"Good morning class," Elrond greeted while setting the box down on his desk.

The whole class sighed before saying,

"Good morning Elrond." in a motto-tone sort of voice.

Elrond ignored it, just happily examined the box.

"Today I have a surprise for you guys."

Frodo snorted. "I hope its not a science essay that's due tomorrow."

The class laughed, Merry laughing along with them.

Merry really didn't know why Frodo wasn't in the prank group Merry and Pippin were in. Merry asked him quite a few times, but Frodo declined all of them.

"No, not my thing." he'd always say to Merry after he'd ask.

Elrond glared at Frodo a moment before clearing his throat, getting the attention of the whole class.

"No, its not an essay. Actaully, I asked the principle if we could get a class pet, and he happily agreed. Say hello to Sméagol."

And with that, Elrond took off the blanket to reveal the most ugly dog thing Merry has ever seen.

He couldn't even describe it, the thing was that hideous.

"What is THAT!?" A girl wailed in disgust from the back of the class.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Merry said while smirking.

Some kids snickered from somewhere in the room.

Elrond frowned in my direction before explaining.

"Sméagol is a really rare creature. Only founded in one country in the world. Unsure of what country that is. But the good thing is that this pet isn't a cat or a dog because people in this class have allergies."

Everyone's head slowly turned towards Sam.

"What?" he asked, totally confused.

Pippin glared at him. "Your the reason we can't have a class pet that's actually fun!" he snapped, although Merry knew that Pip could never stay mad at Sam long, he was friends with Frodo, after all.

Elrond then grabbed Sméagol's cage and set it on a counter.

"You can see Sméagol during advisory or come in here during free period.. . Wait that's a bad idea, I'm teaching the Freshmen that hour. How about after class you can look at Sméagol."

Everyone nodded and said, "Yes sir," except this time it wasn't in mototone.

As the lesson slowly dragged on, Merry once in a while glanced over at the thing that was named Sméagol.

Sméagol was now gnawing on a raw fish bone.

Merry quickly looked back at Elrond, still total baffled about the new class pet.

* * *

**I'm done! That is the chapter for you. Sorry I posted this so darn early in the morning :O Its a tradition to post a chapter to one of my stories a while after it's 2014! Thank you guys for everything and have a happy new year! Although the chapter could've been longer, for some reason I decided to make it short. Well, now that I think about it, its a one-shot after all.**

**And please review, favorite, and follow, you know the drill! :P**


	8. First meeting Kili

**Hey everyone, here is chapter eight for you all! For some reason unknown this is my favorite story to write right now out of all four stories I published. But oh well, you guys like this story so I guess you guys are happy.**

**Don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien does.**

**Now lets begin.**

* * *

Tauriel walked down the hall, the script for the new play she was in was tightly held in her hands.

She must've been lost in thought because before she knew it, two powerful hands snatched the script right out of her hands.

Tauriel looked to find Kili standing there, a michovous grin was on his face.

"Kili," Tauriel said while gritting her teeth. "Can I have my script back?"

Kili shrugged slowly. "Maybe, maybe not, depends how I feel."

And before Tauriel can even say her opinion, the tall black-haired senior was off, leaving Tauriel in the dust without a script.

Tauriel starred as Kili walked down the hall in pure shock. Although she tried to move, she couldn't. Then the memory of the day they met each other flashed into her mind. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Tauriel was in eighth grade, getting ready to race next in the track and field compition. A sixth grader by the name of Frodo Baggins was going to race after her._

_Tauriel had to admit, that guy was pretty darn fast for his size. Frodo was about 4 ft. 7, which was wasn't the average size for a sixth grader. Or well, to Tauriel it isn't._

_"Next up is Tauriel Hills and Kili Durin."_

_The whole audience cheered._

_Some screaming her name, some literally screaming Kili's name as if their life depended on it._

_Tauriel confidently walked out near the starting line was._

_Standing there was a really cute looking guy. He had messy black hair, his bangs hung in front his brown eyes. The kid looked around Tauriel's age, 14._

_The guy tried moving his bangs from his face, but that failed miserably._

_"Prepared to lose?" Kili said, although Tauriel could tell he wasn't serious because a small smile played at his lips._

_Tauriel decided to accept the challenge. "In your dreams." she said while she rolled her eyes, getting into a running start._

_"On your mark. Get set. Go!" the ref announced._

_As soon as she heard those words, Tauriel sprinted as fast as she could down the track and field track, Kili right in step with her._

_Tauriel felt her feet patter against the cold ground as she ran. (Even though she was wearing Nike shoes.) She honestly loved the feeling. The way the adrenaline rushed through her as she ran as fast as she could._

_"Go Tauriel!" she heard her best friend Legolas cheer from the audience._

_Tauriel shook her head, trying to block out all the noise, trying to focus on only the race, and started to push herself forward to run even faster than before._

_She then saw the huge hurtles she had to jump over up ahead._

_Tauriel leaped successfully over each one like it was nothing._

_The race went on for a long while until she heard a voice deep and gruff._

_"Congratulations, you won." _

_Tauriel stopped right where she was, then turned in shock to find a panting Kili, who was now tying his shoes right behind her._

_"Wait, I won?" she said in complete shock to the person she was racing. _

_The students of Fellowship Junior High School cheered as the announcer was just revealing that Tauriel won._

_Kili nodded. "Yeah. Now go get the first place trophy."_

_Tauriel starred around the track in complete confusion, not knowing where to go._

_"Where exactly do I get the trophy? I actually never won a track and field prize before. Never."_

_Surprise over took Kili's face._

_"Come on, I'll show you where to get the trophy."_

_Kili then did a hand jester that said, 'Follow me.'_

_Tauriel gratefully followed Kili to the center of the track and field racing track._

_A guy came up to her, handing her the trophy._

_"Good job, kid. Its really rare for anyone to beat Kili Durin. He's top runner in the whole city!"_

_Tauriel then thought for a moment, realization flooding over her._

_She knew she heard the name before! Kili was in the newspaper and in the news all the time for sports like football, wrestling, name anything, Kili pretty much did it._

_After she got her medal and trophy she heard someone calling for her._

_Tauriel turned to find Kili._

_"How about we introduce ourselves to each other? Like legitimately introduce ourselves."_

_Tauriel laughed but nodded. "Tauriel Hills. At your service." she greeted, holding out her hand for Kili to shake._

_Kili shook her hand before he did a mock bow in her direction before saying. "Kili Durin. At your service."_

_"Kili!" a guy called. The guy came closer. He had Kili's messy hair, but instead of it being black, it was blonde, and instead of Kili's warm dark brown eyes, the kid had dark blue eyes._

_"We got to go! Erebor Junior High School's holding a party at Jilberts after Nori races against a kid named Frodo Baggins. He's suppose to be good. I'm talking REALLY GOOD. He was in the news a lot when he was in track last year, and that was when the kids was in fifth grade." _

_Kili sighed. "I'm coming Fili. Bye Tauriel! Nice meeting you!" Kili then called over his shoulder as he ran off with Fili._

_Flashback ended._

Tauriel still remembered that moment, word for word for some unknown reason.

But, when Tauriel saw Kili in Freshmen year at her high school she was honestly excited. But apparently Kili had changed. He was more about jokes then was charming.

_Although he still is charming. _Tauriel thought while smiling. She then stopped, knowing who she was thinking about.

Tauriel then regained her strength and thoughts and started to dart off as fast as she could to the direction that Kili went in.

He for sure was going to get it.

* * *

**And there's the chapter for you! Thank you so much again for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! It really makes my day! :D**

**I'm going to be doing the review respond thing, so if you have any questions about me or the story, put it in the reviews!**

**Thank you all and until next time!**


	9. Orchastra concert

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! :O I feel so darn guilty. So when I was trying to find a story to type I decided to try writing a chapter for this story!**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, you should know this by now.**

**Now lets do this thing! :D**

* * *

Arwen nervously gripped onto her violin as she walked out onto the stage along with her classmates.

The auditorium applauded when the group was starting to pile onto the stage in order.

Arwen silently prayed to god that she wouldn't mess up, because she was first violin that meant she had the most responsibility out of all the orchestra members.

Looking over, she found everyone was in their positions.

Arwen curtly lifted her chin for a moment, and the whole Orchestra slowly sat down together in perfect sink.

The conductor walked out onto the stage. The whole audience applauded.

Arwen heard her stand partner, Bard whisper something that sounded like,

"Hope he doesn't mess up this time."

Biting her tongue, Arwen was trying not to laugh. It was an inside joke that the whole orchestra group had since fifth grade.

Bard took out a piece of sheet music they were about to play for the audience.

Arwen stared at the title, that read **Christmas Eve/Sarajevo. **She loved the piece that was preformed by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra for as long as she could remember.

Now playing the piece in front of a crowd? To be honest, Arwen couldn't be happier.

The conductor raised his Paton, that meant that we have to set our instruments in rest position.

Arwen swiftly held up her violin, waiting for the conductor to singled star.

When he did, the whole auditorium filled with beautiful music.

Arwen stared at the sheet music in concentration, playing the correct notes that were on the sheet music.

When the whole orchestra was done playing, Arwen felt anxiety flood through her.

_What if we did terrible?_ She thought sadly.

But her thoughts were interrupted as the whole auditorium applauded, some even cheering.

Arwen couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief as the whole orchestra got up, bowed for ten seconds, before sitting down and playing two more pieces.

The pieces were Magic Flute by Mozart and Beethoven's Moonlight, by none other then Beethoven himself.

When they were finished preforming, Arwen along with the rest of the orchestra went backstage to put their insterments and be greeted by parents and loved ones.

The first person Arwen saw was Aragorn, who was holding a rose, and Arwen knew why.

It was a tradition to give performers flowers after performances.

Arwen walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a few long moments before Aragorn said,

"You did amazing!" he breathed while smiling.

Arwen blushed but nodded.

"Thanks," she said while stuttering. She then decided to ask Aragorn about the rose.

"Who's the rose for?" she asked while smirking.

Aragorn smirked back at her.

"I don't know. I was going to give it to Bard." he said sarcastically, making Arwen laugh.

"Just kidding, their for you." he said quickly.

Arwen gently took the rose from Aragorn's hands.

"Thanks," she said while smiling, causing her boyfriend to smile back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Arwen saw her father, Elrond smiling at her and Aragorn as the two talked to each other.

"I'll be out in a second, I have to get my instrument case and put my violin in there before I break it."

Aragorn laughed. "You sound like your talking from experience." he said while laughing.

Arwen jokingly glared at her boyfriend before lightly pushing him out of the way to get to the orchestra set up room, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the chapter for you all! Thank you all for waiting this long, and also thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, it means the world to me. **

**Bye and have a good evening or morning. (Depending when your reading this, haha. :P)**


	10. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Hey guys, here is Chapter. . . ugh. . . I don't remember what chapter we're on but anyways, here's that chapter!**

**Don't own Lord of the Rings, you should know that. And also, I'm really sorry its short, I just thought the chapter needed to be like that.**

**Now lets do this!**

* * *

Pippin nervously walked out of the gym locker rom, where he stored his paintball gun.

It was at this point that he finally thought that his friend Merry had gone psycho, because a few weeks ago he suggested to paintball all of the grades. (At the time it sounded like a good idea. Now, Pippin wasn't so sure.)

He met up with Merry in the halls, who also was holding a blue paintball gun.

"Why did you come up with this idea?" Pippin groaned. "Do you know the nazgul would kick our asses if we paint-balled them by accident?"

Merry patted Pippin on the shoulder, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"Yeah, and that's what makes this prank fun."

Pippin slowly nodded before saying that they should meet up where everyone else was.

"Okay, you know the rules, right?" Kili announced to the group.

Thorin inwardly groaned before saying,

"Don't hit the face. You told us this a bazillion times it seems."

Kili ignored his cousin and smiled.

"Good. So we know the rules. Now, the bell is going to ring in 3,2,1-"

And just as he said the word one, the halls turned into pure chaos. Honestly, Middle Earth senior High school was the Grand Central train station in high school form, that's how many people were in the halls right now.

"Let's move out. GO!" Fili then shouted at Pippin and Merry before darting off towards the senior halls.

Pippin followed Merry as they made their way to the junior halls.

"Hey Pippin!" a senior by the name of Bilbo Baggins said.

Pippin lazily waved before darting off with Merry.

He was actually quite shocked to see that the junior hall hardly had anyone there except for this really tall looking buff dude.

"Um, Merry, I think we shouldn't paint ball the guy," Pippin said slowly.

Of course, Merry ignored him and charged at the guy, paintballing him anyway.

The guy turned towards Merry and Pippin, his eyes murderous.

"Good job, Merry. Look what you did!" Pippin said with fake enthusiasm.

"RUN!" Merry shouted before darting down the hall, Pippin right behind him.

The guy chased after Merry and Pippin at a incredible speed. He was about four feet behind Pippin.

Pippin sighed before he turned around and shot a paint ball at the dudes chest before sprinting off towards the senior hall.

"Merry, why the hell did you do that!?" Pippin yelled as they were approaching Aragorn, who was covered in blue paint ball pellets.

He raised an eyebrow while crossing his hands over his chest.

"What on earth did you do this time?" he asked, sighing.

Merry was about to say something before the one guy walked towards Merry and Pippin.

The regular noisy senior locker hall went completely silent, giving Merry and Pippin looks as if they were about to die.

"You paint balled Sauron!? You guys are idiots!" Aragorn yelled at the two.

Merry glared at Aragorn. "We didn't know!" he said defensively.

Aragorn sighed before turning to Pippin and Merry.

"Make a run for it. I'll distract him."

Pippin's eyes went wide.

"What!? Are you trying to get killed!?"

Aragorn flashed him a look, and Pippin and Merry both shut up before running away.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Make sure to review, favorite, and follow! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thank you and have a great day. And until next time.**


	11. Archery lessons with a new classmate

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in centuries. (I know, I know, I always have these stupid excuses.) But this time I really don't, I just needed to clear my mind, and get ideas for the next chapter in this story.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, you guys should know this.**

**Now LET"S DO THIS THING! :D :D :D :D **

* * *

Kili slowly pulled back the arrow that was launched in his silvery white bow, ready to release it.

He was now at the Middle Earth Senior High school Archery practice (He was the star of the team, well, if their even was a star on an archery team.)

This was one of the many sports he did in his free time while he wasn't pulling any pranks. (Which was really rare, actually.)

He was about to realease the arrow when he heard the door swing open loudly.

Losing his concentration, Kili looked at the door while accidently firing his arrow, which made his arrow go flying and almost hit Bard.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted angrily at Kili.

Kili ignored his friends angry tone and walked towards the door, where the archery director was calling for him.

"Yes Mr. Swing?" he asked the teacher curiously.

Mr. Swing stared at Kili.

"Your the star of my archery team." he started.

Kili nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah. Like I haven't heard that from anywhere before." he said sarcastically.

Mr. Swing shot Kili a look for a moment before saying.

"Well, we got ourselves a new archer in our archery class and I would like you to teach her everything you learned from your past teachers."

Kili's eyes widened in interest when he found out a girl was going to join the archery class.

Normally most girls at this school wouldn't be caught dead with an bow, which seemed really odd to Kili.

Kili nodded his head kindly before saying,

"Yes, Mr. Swing."

Mr. Swing nodded his head firmly.

"Good." was all he said before walking out the door.

"You might want to warm up!" he called over his shoulder. "She will be here in a few minutes!"

Aragorn, who was going through an obstacle course with Legolas, sprinted towards Kili.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously while throwing his bow over his shoulder.

Kili shrugged simply before saying,

"New students joining us. Mr. Swing didn't say who."

Legolas walked towards the group.

Kili wasn't really fond of Legolas, because he humiliated Kili's brother and cousin Thorin in front of the whole grade, but Kili was finding himself to become friends with the guy.

"I wonder who it's going to be," Legolas said curiously while looking towards the door.

Bard walked up to Kili and his two friends.

"What are you guys talking about? I really want to know what made Kili almost hit me with an arrow."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed as Kili felt his face grow hot.

"I did not do it on purpose!" he protested, but his friends ignored him.

Bard rolled his eyes while Aragorn just said, "Oh sure," really sarcastically.

Still feeling himself blushing, Kili turned towards the door where. Mr. Swing was standing, along with a shadow of a girl behind him.

Kili walked confidently towards Mr. Swing to find out Tauriel was standing behind Mr. Swing, to Kili's pure shock.

"Close your mouth," Tauriel stated while rolling her eyes.

"Your gonna catch flies."

Kili opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Swing spoke,

"This is my new student, Tauriel. Like I said to Kili, he is going to teach you everything you need to know, Tauriel."

Tauriel nodded, but she didn't looked surprised as she did earlier, to Kili's disappointment.

"I'll be right back, I got buiseness in the teachers lounge to attend to," Mr. Swing said and before he walked away, he said.

"Kili, what did Aragorn say to make you blush, this time?"

Kili blushed even more as he heard Tauriel snicker at him. Ignoring her, Kili led her towards the range.

"This is the archery range," he said in his best announcer voice.

Tauriel laughed.

"Nice announcer voice, there," she said while rolling her eyes.

Kili smirked at her before he started showing her around. When he was done, Kili introduced her to everyone who was in the class.

Legolas seemed extremely happy to find out that Tauriel was in his class.

A feeling rose in Kili's stomach when he saw the two hug excitedly, which he tried his hardest to ignore.

"Hey, Kili. Want to do a demonstration?" Bard asked, shaking him.

Kili snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friend.

"Sure, why not!" he said, trying his best to sound excitement before following his friend, Tauriel following behind them.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, we're almost at 50 on this story! **

**Thanks again, I really love you guys for reviewing this much!**

**And you know the drill, please review, favorite, and follow! :D **

**And until next time! :D**


	12. Library Mishap

Tauriel swiftly and calmly walked down the flooded halls of Middle Earth senior high school towards the school library, where she had to drop off a book she rented called **Hex Hall** by Rachel Hawkings. The book was amazing and she finished it in a day.

Tauriel didn't really read much, she was always busy with homework, her new archery classes (the person who was teaching her was Kili. He wasn't as bad at archery as Tauriel thought he was going to be.), and the fact she had track and field.

Gripping the book tightly in her hand, Tauriel walked into the library, dropping off her book before she headed towards the section where she had gotten her book three days ago.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Kili was chatting with Eowyn and Faramir, the three friends were smiling and laughing loudly.

Tauriel felt a tad envious at the fact that Kili made so many friends, and he didn't even try. He HAD the perfect social personality. While Tauriel on the other hand had to work her hardest when she was talking to people, even to her best friend, Legolas.

Turning away from Eowyn, Faramir, and Kili, Tauriel scanned the book shelf until she found the book she was looking for. **Demonglass.**

Smiling in satisfaction at the fact that she found it, Tauriel grabbed the book off the shelf with one, swift movement.

"Hey Tauriel," a voice greeted her from behind.

Tauriel turned to find Legolas standing there, a book in his hand.

"Hey Legolas," Tauriel chirped in greeting.

Legolas eyes stared at the object that Tauriel tightly held in her hands and he laughed.

"Another book, eh?" he asked weakly while smiling, showing his perfect white teeth.

Flinching at the brightness of Legolas's teeth, Tauriel quickly laughed to cover the flinch up.

"Yeah. You know how I feel about reading. And besides, I'm going to be in the schools play for Hex Hall, so I better start reading the trilogy now."

Legolas nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," he said before crossing his hands over his chest.

A sort of stomping footsteps was heard, and they were coming in Tauriel's direction.

Shocked, Tauriel turned to find Kili, who was looking really angry for some reason.

"Hey, Kili," Tauriel greeted slowly, still shocked about how angry her frenemy looked.

Although Kili didn't respond, just stared at Legolas with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, Legolas," Kili greeted through his teeth.

_What had Legolas done to make him mad? _Tauriel wondered.

Shaking her head, Tauriel turned her head to her best friend. (Who honestly looked as shocked as she did about Kili being angry.)

"I have a question and I need to talk with Tauriel _ALONE _about it." Kili then said, emphasizing the word ALONE really loudly while frowning in Legolas's direction.

Anger flashed across Tauriel's friends face, although Legolas said nothing.

_What was going on with them two? _She wondered before deciding to re tie her flame red hair in a pony tail, probably because she was uncomfortable.

"What's it about?" Legolas asked, stepping towards Kili. It looked like Legolas was sizing him up.

If this was a regular argument the two had (And this time it wasn't.) It would have been a laughing matter, because Legolas was a good four inches taller than Kili, but Kili was still incredibly tall, about 6 f.t 1.

"I just wanted to ask her a few archery questions. Mr. Swing told me to do so himself." Kili retorted while glaring at Legolas.

Tauriel shuddered. She never seen Kili or Legolas act with so much hatred towards each other. The most she seen them like this was ever since Legolas pants' Kili's cousin, Thorin, as a joke in Sophomore year.

Then, Tauriel thought she seen Kili at his maddest. But apparently, she was wrong.

Faramir ran towards the group.

"Kili, calm down. I know your suffering through, _code 8, _but you still got to be relax about this."

Kili calmed for a moment.

"Not helping, Faramir." he muttered, and the anger returned to Kili's face once more.

Soon Merry and Pippin came up, trying to calm down Kili. (Which was failing miserably.)

She didn't hear what Legolas said (Because she was staring at Arwen, who was peacefully reading in the corner as if she didn't have a care in the world.) But it must've been pretty bad, because Kili pushed Legolas into one of the book shelves, which caused another book shelf to fall over.

And another one. And another one.

And sure enough, a domino effects (Like the ones you see in the movies all the time. You know, when someone accidently pushes over the shelves and they form that domino effect?) But that seriously just happened.

Tauriel heard freshmen gasping in fear, even heard some people down right screaming bloodl\y murder.

Frozen in shock, Tauriel slowly turned her head towards Kili.

His hand started to tremor non-stop, his eyes sort of glazed over before he ran out of the room.

"Kili, wait up!" Tauriel heard Faramir yell before him, Merry, and Pippin ran after Kili.

Helping a shocked looking Legolas to his feet, Tauriel stared at her friend in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously, a tight edge to her voice due to how scared she was.

Legolas flashed Tauriel a small smile.

"I'm fine," he said, although his voice sounded incredibly tight.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow, definitely not knowing Legolas was fine.

"Are you sure?" she stated, making Legolas laugh nervously.

"Yes! I'm fine!" he said breathlessly but yet was eerily calm.

Although Tauriel didn't miss the words Legolas muttered, and it honestly made Tauriel scared.

"Your going to get it Kili."

* * *

**Ohh, shits gonna get really now! :3 Lol, but anyway. I'm actually not really proud of this chapter, it kind of felt rushed to me. (But oh well.)**

**But hey, thank you all who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien does! :D**

**Thank you all and have a good evening! :D**


	13. A special job

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Like I say, it means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. That series belongs to the one and only J.R.R Tolkien! :D I also don't own IPhones, Beats, or the band American Authors. Those belong to their rightful owners.**

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins hastily opened his locker door at Middle Earth Senior high school. For the past four years Bilbo went to this school, and he actually was a little sad at the thought of leaving the place in five months.

Right now Bilbo had free period, so he could do practically what ever he wanted to.

Smiling, Bilbo grabbed his lime green IPhone 5c and slammed the locker door shut, but not before grabbing his blue beat head phones.

Plopping the really comfortable head phones on, Bilbo quickly unlocked his IPhone quickly and clicked on his favorite song **Best Day of my Life **by the American Authors.

Cranking the music loud, Bilbo slowly walked down the hall happily, his hands shoved in his jean pants pockets.

He was like this for quite a while before he heard a voice shout.

"BILBO!"

Jumping slightly, Bilbo turned the song he'd been listening on repeat for the past fifteen minutes and took off his head phones.

Turning, Bilbo saw Thorin Oakenshield, a rather mysterious person. Or well, to Bilbo, anyway.

"Bilbo," Thorin said more quietly.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"Um, may I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Gandalf wants to see you in his office 'bout something."

Bilbo nodded his head in thanks before shoving his hands in his pockets once more and walking to Gandalf's office.

When arriving at Gandalf's office, Bilbo heard the loud music from the old 60's or 70's band, the Queens.

"Bilbo," Gandalf greeted while smiling slightly.

Bilbo awkwardly smiled.

"Hi, Gandalf." he greeted in a sort of mumble.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sit." was all he said.

Bilbo did as told, slowly plopping down into the rather cushy but fairly comfortable chair that was facing Gandalf's desk.

"You said you needed to see me," Bilbo inquired slowly.

"What is that about?"

Gandalf, who was sorting through a few paper works, stared at Bilbo a moment before saying,

"The school is having a rather sort of _secret_ field trip that only fourteen people, including me, and your one of the fourteen students chosen."

Bilbo sat there, stunned.

"Me? No, no, no," he hurriedly spoke in shock.

Gandalf chuckled lightly before sipping a cup of coffee.

"You want some tea?" he asked while standing up.

Bilbo nodded before muttering a yes.

So there Bilbo sat, waiting for Gandalf to finish making the tea. When Gandalf walked away, Bilbo glanced at the assortment of papers that were scattered across his desk.

There were files of fourteen students, the amount Gandalf said were going to be going on the field trip.

When finding his file, Bilbo glanced at it.

It said the usual stuff, like Bilbo's name, date of birth. But the next thing that Bilbo saw was something surprising.

Job on trip: Burglar.

His eyes widened. Bilbo honestly has never stolen a thing in his whole life. The would be something that Kili and Fili would be perfect at, not Bilbo.

When Gandalf came back, Bilbo immediately questions him about the burglar part of his file.

Gandalf laughed.

"Oh. The field trip is to the location of Manhatten. We need you to steal something from a criminal named 'Erebor', otherwise known as Smaug."

Bilbo's eyes went wide.

He heard all about Smaug on the news, the most recent story of the guy was when Smaug escaped prison just last week.

_Why was the state of New York asking a senior that lives about five states away to steal something!? That's suppose to be a job for the FBI!_

"So what do you say, do you want to do it?"

Bilbo gripped tightly onto his mug of tea, slowly bringing the cup up to his lips and took a quick sip. The taste of mint and green leaves were incredibly strong in the tea. But that didn't meant that Bilbo didn't like it. He actually loved it.

"SO what do you say?" Gandalf repeated again.

Bilbo sat there a while, debating with himself weather or not to do this or not.

Slowly nodding and slamming down his cup on Gandalf's desk, Bilbo said.

"I'll do it." Just as soon as the warning bell rang out, loud and clear.

* * *

**And that's it! I'm not really proud of this chapter for some reason, but please just go with it! And I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means the world to me!**

**And we're drawing near to a hundred reviews! If you guys get me to that amount of reviews, it would mean the world to me!**

**Thank you all again and have a good evening! **


	14. Let the field trip begin!

**Ello! Here I am with Chapter 14 (The second chapter I wrote in the past two days. I'm pretty freakin' proud of myself right now. :P)**

**But anyways, here is the chapter! (LOL, I wrote this in class when my homeroom teacher was explaining some Spanish stuff. Her daughter lives in Central America and that's all SHE TALKS ABOUT! -_-)**

**But, let's get into it!**

**You know what I'm going to say, I don't own Lord of the Rings, blah, blah, blah. J.R.R Tolkien does.**

* * *

Balin sat quietly as the bus bounced up and down on the bumpy highway road.

The field trip just started today (They have now been driving for three hours), and Balin couldn't help but be excited to see the school heirloom that was stolen by Smaug.

Balin glanced sideways where the most important member on the whole field trip sat.

Bilbo Baggins sat in the seat across from Balin on the bus, his eyes unblinking as he starred forward in the state of shock.

Balin couldn't help but feel the guys shock, also.

Bilbo had a really important job to do, a job that most 17 or 18 year olds wouldn't dream of.

"Um, what is manslaughter, again?" Balin heard Bilbo ask, his voice barely audible.

Bifur turned from his seat at the front of the bus and starred at Bilbo.

"You don't know-" he started but Bilbo cut him off.

"I know what manslaughter is," he muttered angrily, glaring at Bifur.

"It's just that I forgot what it meant."

Bifur raised one of his bushy brown eyebrows before he said,

"Manslaughter is when someone kills someone else in a gruesome way to eat them."

Gloin, who sat right in front of Balin on the bus, looked slightly irritated.

"That's cannibalism!" he shouted angrily before the two teens got in a really obnoxious argument.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted while standing up, his voice roared over all of the chaos that was on the bus.

Everyone fell into dead silence and just starred at Gandalf in shock and slight admiration.

"Thank you," Gandalf murmured before he sat back into his seat.

Balin just laughed silently before he glanced out the window, a small town in Upper Michigan in view.

Balin, along with everyone else on the field trip, lived in Minnesota.

**(A/N: I don't live in Minnesota, it's just the first state that I thought of, that was five states away from New York, XD)**

Yawning, Balin slowly shrunk into his uncomfortable bus seat.

The least the school could've done was give the whole group that was going on the field trip a motor home or something.

As if on cue, Balin noticed a motor home store that was located near a McDonalds.

He must've totally forgot how hungry he was, because Balin heard his stomach grumble loudly.

Gandalf murmured something to the bus driver and the bus turned to the motor home store.

"Why are we stopping here?" Kili asked while rubbing his eyes. Balin guessed that Kili was probably sleeping. And man, Kili wasn't a light sleeper, Balin was dead serious. An asteroid would hit the earth and Kili would just sleep right through it.

Gandalf demanded the bus driver to stop before saying,

"The school funded for us through all of those can drives and penny wars, so that we can get a motor home for the trip. We also stopped because I'm guessing that we're all hungry- so, we're going to stop at McDonald's for lunch after we buy the motor home.

Balin smiled that his one wish had came true before he slowly sat up, his legs tingling because they've both fallen asleep.

Well, at least Balin was lucky, because Fili tumbled down the bus stairs.

The whole bus roared with laughter before one by one, everyone slowly got off the bus.

_Let the field trip begin._ Balin thought while smiling lightly, breaking in the fresh air.

* * *

**And their you are guys, another chapter! I think this is my favorite chapter so far, probably because I mentioned food. (Probably because I haven't eaten dinner yet, lol.)**

**... anyways. Thank you all again for the reviews, it means the world to me.**

**Thank you guys and have a great evening or day! :D**


End file.
